plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 20
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 20.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Mower Launch |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Far Future - Day 19 |after = Far Future - Day 21}} Difficulty The player should use the endangered plants to their advantage, as they can take out the first few zombies, so plants like Potato Mine are not suitable for usage. The dangerous zombies here are the special zombies of this world. Shield Zombie will protect the zombies from Starfruit's shots, Robo-Cone Zombie has a lot of health, which can easily pass through defenses, Bug Bot Imps come in ambushes. However, all of these zombies have minimal appearances in this level, namely the Robo-Cone Zombie Additionally, this level is highly concentrated with Future Zombies. The player might want to bring E.M.Peach, as well as any defensive plant, to protect the Starfruits. However, there is one zombie that can help the player being the Mecha-Football Zombie as it can push the endangered Starfruits to safer area to prevent zombies from reaching it. Keep in mind that there's only one Mecha-Football Zombie so do not rely on this too much. In addition, if you are going to use this strategy, make sure you have the tools to defeat it before it can fully push the endangered Starfruit to its demise. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |note5 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = Bot Swarm! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = |zombie17 = |note17 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note18 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Infi-nut **Snapdragon **Blover **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Laser Bean *First, plant sun-producing plants on the left side of the Starfruits. When two regular zombies come, you can see this level is hard if you do not set up your defenses quickly. *Plant two Infi-nuts, one at the left side and one at the right side of the Starfruits. While you are planting, do not forget to plant offensive plants to defend them. Be ready for an ambush. *Many Bug Bot Imps will land on the left side. If you did not plant any of the offensive or defensive plants, you will need to use a Cherry Bomb or waste a lawn mower. Meanwhile, on the right side, a Robo-Cone Zombie will appear, and you need to feed Plant Food on Infi-nuts to create force fields. Use an E.M.Peach to stun the machines. **If you are fast, use a Blover to blow the Bug Bot Imps away while they are in mid-air. *After you finished the first flag, you will have trouble both on the left side and on the right side. Try to use Plant Food on offensive plants to deal them. A Mecha-Football Zombie will appear. Use another E.M.Peach to stun it. Then, focus on killing it before it pushes your Starfruit. If it pushes it, Bug Bot Imps will be able to eat the Starfruit easily. If the Infi-nut's shield is eaten, create another one by using Plant Food. *In the final wave, you need to be very careful. Plant as many plants as you can to protect both your house and the Starfruits at all cost. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill the Mecha-Football Zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without premium content, Plant Food, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Tall-nut **Snapdragon **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Spikerock Plant two columns of Sunflowers in the back columns. Protect the Starfruit with Tall-nuts and Wall-nuts, starting with the middle lanes first. If a Buckethead or Conehead Zombie is somehow getting close at the beginning and defensive plants have not recharged, use a Cherry Bomb or stall it with a Sunflower. Fill up the column behind the Starfruit with Snapdragons. When the first Bot Swarm arrives, let them all hatch and then freeze them with an E.M.Peach. The Starfruit will finish them with minimal losses to the Sunflowers, if any. Meanwhile, plant Spikerocks in front of the Sunflowers as you build sun to nullify the Bug Bots completely, then more ahead of the Tall-nuts/Wall-nuts. Be sure to heal defensive plants and use Cherry Bombs and E.M.Peaches to control the vehicle enemies, especially the final Mecha-Football Zombie. If you use Plant Food, Snapdragon's Plant Food attack and buffs to the defensive plants will finish this level easily. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Rotobaga **E.M.Peach **Chard Guard **Primal Peashooter **Other plants Plant Sun-shrooms on the first column. When the zombie enters, get Rotobaga in action by placing it beside the Starfruit that's the power tile (do the same for the remaining two). Whenever the Bug Bot Imp appears, use Plant Food on the Power Tile Rotobaga. Whenever Robo-Cone and Mecha-Football Zombie appear, use E.M.Peach to stun them and start planting Primal Peashooter on the second row beside Sun-shroom. (WARNING: If Primal Peashooter's recoils back the Bug Bot Imps, it will have the tendency of eating up your Rotobagas). When the final wave comes, place Chard Guard in front of the Starfruit (same for the other four as well) and use E.M.Peach to stun any machines. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Spikeweed **Bonk Choy **Sun-shroom or Sunflower **Citron or Cherry Bomb (optional) *Plant Sun-shrooms on the column behind the Starfruits. No need to worry about the first few zombies, the Starfruits will take care of them. *When the first zombie carrying Plant Food appears, plant an Infi-nut anywhere in the column in front of the Starfruits. Use the Plant Food obtained from the zombie on the Infi-nut you just planted. *When the first Shield Zombie comes in, you should have already thrown up the Infi-nut barrier. *Plant Spikeweeds on the second column of the lawn to deal with the bot swarms. Plant them on the second, third and fourth tiles of the second column first. This is because the Bug Bot Imps will drop there first during the first bot swarm. *Start to plant Bonk Choys on every empty spot beside the Infi-nut and fill the remaining spots in the second column with Spikeweeds. *Fill the column in front of the Infi-nut with Spikeweeds. *Deal with the Mecha-Football Zombie with a Citron's Plant Food ability or a Cherry Bomb.(plant the Citron on any empty spot of the lawn on the row that Mecha-Football Zombie is in) *Remember to watch out for the barrier and feed Plant Food to the Infi-nut when the barrier is weak. Your lawn should look like this after completing the aforementioned steps: E S E E SS SF I/B S E E S E E SS SF I/B S E E S E E SS SF I/B S E E S E E SS SF I/B S E E S E E SS SF I/B S E Legend E = empty spot S = Spikeweed SS = Sun-shroom I = Infi-nut B = Bonk Choy *Note: Citron is not shown in this diagram because the player could plant in in any empty spot on the row where Mecha-Football Zombies are in. Gallery FR FF D20.png|First time reward Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-52-53.png|First flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-56-43.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-59-09.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo IMG_0035.PNG|By IMG_0178.PNG|Another setup by EpicGamer23468 FFDay20ManyNuts.png|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF 20.png|By TMHFFDay20.jpeg|Finished by Screenshot_2016-09-16-16-49-13.png|By SOFF20.PNG|By Screenshot_20171220_085022.jpg|By FF-20 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 20 - Save Our Seeds II - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize - Mower Launch - Far Future Day 20 (Ep.256)|By Trivia *This is the first level created in the game to let the player use a premium plant for free. **This is also the first level that have premium plants endangered. How would you rate Far Future - Day 20's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants